Heart break
by Miude
Summary: Bella is in love with her best friend's brother, who is taken and having a baby soon.. ONE-SHOT! Warning NO happy ending, but I hope you read it anyway! R&R Plz! Little OOC!


**Heart break**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**I got this idea stuck to my head and so I wrote it.. I hope you like it!**

**This is ONE-SHOT! And it has no happily ever after!**

I was in love with Edward Masen. There I said it. I've been in love with him since I was ten. He's my best friend's big brother, and I can't have him, I know, but still I love him more than I should. More than I want.

As I watched Alice and Jasper, her boyfriend, together, I can't help but hope I could get something like that someday.

Rosalie, Jasper's twin sister, my brother's girlfriend, and our good friend always said, I'm a player. I sleep with many guys, but never stay too long with them. I can't. I love Edward Masen. There's nothing I could do about it. I can't help it.

But he has a girlfriend. Jane. They have been together six months already.

My heart is broken.

Everytime I would see them they would smile, and be the perfect couple.

Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, Edward and Jane, Esme and Carlisle, Elizabeth and Edward senior, Charlie and Sue, Renée and Phil, Jacob and Leah. I lived with the perfect couple's.

Esme and Carlisle were Rosalie and Jasper's parents and Jane's adoptive parents. Elizabeth and Edward senior are Alice and Edward's parents. Charlie is our father, Renée is our mom, and Sue is our step mom and Leah's mom. Phil is our step father. Jacob is Leah's perfect boyfriend.

Everyone got their happily every after. Except me.

I sighed.

I was alone, and would be rest of my life. Always alone, around perfect couples.

Life is so fair. Not. Not to me anyway.

Alice bursted in my room dancing.

''How did you get in here, Alice?'' I asked angrily.

''Rose let me in'', she answered chirping.

''I'm not going shopping with you, Alice'', I told sourly.

She laughed. ''Rose is coming with me, as does Jane'', she told.

''Why are you that happy?'' I asked suspiciously.

''I can't tell you, Bells'', she told smiling.

''What are you doing in my room then?'' I was still suspicious.

She smiled. ''I just decided to tell you that Edward and Jasper are going here later'', she chirped.

''That's interesting'', I told sarcastically.

''What got you so twisted?'' Alice asked.

I glared at her. ''Just go shopping with Rose and Jane already'', I snapped. ''And leave me alone now.''

''Fine'', she said. ''I won't tell you my secret then.''

''Do I look like I care?''

''Jane's pregnant.''

My heart ached. ''So?'' I asked.

''They are going to keep the baby!'' Alice squealed. ''I'm going to be aunt.''

''Congrats'', I muttered.

Alice smiled brightly at me. ''I'm happy.''

''Yeah, I can see that.''

''Alice!'' Rose yelled from downstairs. ''Jane's here!''

''See you later, Bella'', she said and left.

After I heard their car leaving, I started crying. I cried until I heard Emmett, Jasper and Edward coming.

''Bella?'' Emmett yelled.

''What?'' I yelled back.

''Do you mind making dinner for four of us?''

''Yes!'' I replied, and buried myself in my bed.

I heard steps coming closer, and hid my face quickly.

''Bella?'' Jasper's voice came from the door. ''What's wrong?''

''Nothing. Just leave me alone'', I told.

Steps came closer, and I felt Jasper sitting in my bed.

''I can see that everything's not alright'', he told quietly.

I sobbed.

''I promise I won't tell anyone'', he told. ''Not even Alice.''

''Arghhh!'' I sat up. ''I hate you Jasper Cullen.''

He chuckled. ''Does that mean you'll tell me?''

''If you swear you won't tell anyone!''

''I swear I won't tell anyone'', he promised.

''I'm in love with someone'', I whispered. ''And he has a girlfriend. And they are really happy together and she's pregnant.''

He watched me awhile. ''Is this guy Edward?''

I nodded. ''And there's another thing.''

''What?''

''I might be pregnant too.'' Tears started to fall again in my eyes.

He hugged me gently. ''Come on'', he said after he pulled away.

''Where?''

''You clean yourself up, and then we are going to buy a pregnancy test'', he ordered.

I stood up, and made myself look presentable. Then I went downstairs, where Jasper waited.

''Where are you going?'' Emmett asked from the living room.

''In the store'', Jasper replied, before he hurried me out of the door.

He drove in the Port Angeles, and came with me inside to buy the test. Then he drove back to our house.

''Where were you?'' Emmett whined. ''You left two hours ago.''

''Shut up, Em'', Jasper told. He smiled at me. ''Go make the test, I'll wait here'', he whispered in my ear.

Edward looked at us suspiciously. ''What are you hiding?'' he asked.

''None of your business!'' I snapped and ran to my bathroom.

''What's wrong with her?'' Edward asked loudly.

''I don't know'', Jasper and Emmett answered at the same time.

''Maybe it's _that_ time of the month'', Jasper suggested.

Then I was out of the hearing range and got in my bathroom. I didn't know what to think, I wanted to have a baby, but at the same time I didn't. I made the test and waited. The test was negative.

I sighed. ''Jasper!'' I yelled.

I heard running steps coming upstairs, and to my bathroom.

''So?'' he asked.

''It's negative'', I told smiling. ''Thank you, Jazz.''

''You're like my little sister, Bella'', he told and hugged me. ''It's my job to help you.''

After that day, I started to hang more with Jasper alone, than before. Mostly we just watched movies or talked. I found that he was becoming my best friend, and I was really relying on him. But I still couldn't be with him and Alice at the same time. I couldn't look at Edward or Jane when they were together, and after months passed, and Jane's stomach widened, I couldn't look at her at all.

I avoided all of my friends, even Jasper and I knew they were getting worried, but I couldn't help it. I was heart broken. And other than that. I didn't feel anything. I was losing myself day by day. And I didn't even want to fight it.

Two months after that day, I stayed in the bed whole day, even it was school. I couldn't go to school. That continued a month before Emmett told Dad. After that Emmett watched me to go to school. He made me go to school every morning.

At the school I didn't spoke to anyone, I ignored Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Jane and Edward. I didn't have enough feelings to care what I did to them. I didn't speak in the class. If someone asked me a question in class I answered it, but I didn't care if it was wrong or not. I was dead inside, and no one even didn't noticed.

_No one didn't care enough to notice._

And it angered me, but not enough to say anything.

Not even my best friend didn't notice something was wrong with me. Not my brother, or anyone I loved. I was alone in this world.

But even my heart ached for someone to notice, I was glad about it too.

I didn't want to go to the hospital, I didn't want anything else but to die.

Death.

I should die already! It's not like anyone cares about me.

''Belly Bean'', Emmett yelled from downstairs. ''Come down!''

I went slowly there. ''What?'' I asked emotionless.

''Our movie night is on'', he told me excited. ''Rose, Jazz, Ali, Eddie, Jane, Jake and Leah are coming soon.''

''Okay'', I replied. ''What's the movie?''

He shrugged. ''Jake and Leah are bringing a movie.''

''Oh, okay'', I said and sat down to armchair, which I always sat in our 'movie nights'.

To me it was torture. I sat there, while Emmett put everything ready. I didn't care about it.

The bell rang, and I saw Emmett looking at me expectantly, but I frowned at him and gave him questioning look. He shook his head and went to open the door. Then loud voices started to come closer.

''Hey, Bells'', Alice yelled.

''Hi, Alice'', I muttered. ''Hi, everyone.''

''Hey, Bella'', everyone muttered back, and took their seats.

I just sat there staring blankly at the TV-screen, when the movie started to play I watched it. It was Mean Girls. How many times we'd watched this movie already?

No one else cared about the fact that we watched almost everytime Jake and Leah get to choose movie. Everyone of their movie ended with Happily ever after, but the movies I chose had a sad ending, and they never got why I liked sad endings so much. Simply because I didn't get happily ever after, so I'm happy to notice that not everyone gets their happy ending.

When the movie got in the scene where Regina kissed Aaron in front of Cady, tears started to fall in my eyes. I knew the feeling too well. I stood up, and walked to my room. After I closed the door I started to cry properly.

I cried until I didn't have tears left, and then went to the bathroom. I looked at the drug closet. Vicodin.

I took one pill, then another, another, and another, until there wasn't any of them left. I went back to my room and wrote on a paper one sentence.

Third Person's PoV

When Bella stood up middle of the movie, everyone got worried, but they thought she had some problems, she didn't want to speak about. They had noticed Bella's change past months, but they didn't know what was wrong with her, and thought it would pass as time went by.

They would never thought that when they went to say goodnight to Bella they wouldn't find Bella but a corpse.

''Is she sleeping?'' Emmett asked afraid.

Jasper went forward and tried to feel her breath, but he didn't feel anything.

''She doesn't breath'', he gasped.

Then they saw in her hand a empty package of Vicodin.

Alice started to sob, as did Rose and Edward called ambulance. Meanwhile Jasper found piece of paper, which had Bella's handwriting on it. He put it in his hand.

Ambulance came and took her in hospital. There they tried bring her to life, but after hour of trying they gave up. They didn't want to because she was daughter of Chief of Police, and they knew that Charlie's daughter was his precious treasure, and he would be crushed to hear she commit suicide.

Bella's friends were crushed hearing about Bella's death and Leah, Alice, Rose, Jane and Emmett were crying. No one ever saw Emmett crying and that freaked them out more. They realized that his little sister was more important to her than many other, including their parents. Rose was the only one who reached in her level in Emmett's life.

Edward thought about her smile and blush and missed his friends little sister, who he always secretly loved. Alice and Rose blamed themselves not noticing anything, and Leah cried over the loss of her step sister, which she had come to love as her own sister. Jane cried over the loss of her precious friend.

Jasper and Jake were quiet, but inside they both were crying the loss of the little sister, who everyone adored.

Jasper took the paper out of his pocket and read it again.

_I hate happy endings, because I never got one._

**Sooooooo? What you think?? Plz tell me? :) Told you there wouldn't be any happily ever after so don't blame on me!**


End file.
